Back Again
by BigBangYingYang62
Summary: A few weeks after the death of Grima, Robin finds himself within the ranks of the Shepards once again. All Robin wants to do is patch things up with his wife, Lucina. But with a new threat much greater than Grima on the rise and the gangs own personal hyjinks getting in the way, will Robin ever get his chance? Especially when it seems like Lucina is starting to hate him?
1. Chapter 1

I do not own Fire Emblem in any way, shape, or form. If I did, I'd be rich and not be typing this fanfiction. Note: I've only played Awakening and this is my first Fire Emblem fanfiction. So please, if any characters seem OOC to you, plase review and let me know so I may fix that. Otherwise, please enjoy!

* * *

"Chrom, we have to do _something_!" said the voice of a girl.

The figure on the ground couldn't see at the moment, but his hearing remained intact. And this figure was getting a serious case of deja vu.

"Like what?" questioned a male voice, that appearently belonged to a man named Chrom.

"I...I dunno!" responed the girl's clueless voice.

The figure's eye sight slowly returned to reveal a young man in his early 20's with Caucasian skin and blue hair, as well as a girl in her late teens with the same skin, but blonde hair tied into two ponytails.

"Look!" said the girl excitedly as the figure opened his eyes.

The man named Chrom smiled. "Hello", he said.

"Hi there!" said the girl smile that contained a little more enthusiasm.

"There are better places to take a nap then on the ground, you know", said Chrom, before extending a hand. "Gimme your hand."

The figure complied as Chrom pulled him to his feet. Chrom seemed happy to see the figure, as they had met before.

"Welcome back. It's over now."

* * *

The Shepards were just sitting around with nothing good to do. Vaike was playing cards with Stahl... and losing, Miriel and Ricken were practicing their magic abilities outside the barracks against some nearby ruffians, and Maribelle and chasing Nowi as a result of a prank gone wrong. Meanwhile in the actual bedrooms, Gaius and Panne were sucking face and doing... certain things, Kellum was sitting in his room wondering if people would notice him if he left on a journey, while Tharja was continually making hexes and curses that only a Plegian dark mage would know. But inside one room, despite the overall happiness, was a very upset soul that was not in the mood for any type of celebrating that would take the place back in Ylisse. It was the girl from the future with long blue hair and Caucasian skin known as Lucina.

No one understood why Lucina was so upset. Grima the fell dragon had been destroyed, the Risen had fallen, and the events of her future would not come to pass. Most people attributed her sadness to the fact she could never return to her future world. But not her father Chrom, or her daughter from the future, Morgan. Those two were the only ones that felt equal pain. It was caused by the loss of their comrade Robin. But anytime Chrom or Morgan tried to bring that up, the others shrugged it off, saying Robin's sacrifice against Grima had shaken them all. But for Lucina, it was so much more than simply lossing a friend. It was more than losing a brother. It was even more than losing someone she had travelled and bonded with over the course of several months. She had lost her husband.

Suddenly, the door to Lucina's room burst open and her hyperactive daughter from the future stood before her. "Not now, Morgan", said Lucina in a irritated tone. She had a headache from lack of sleep and it was enough that Morgan's bubbly personality had given her plenty of headaches already.

Morgan only grabbed her mother's arm and pulled. "Now is not the time to start crying over Dad, Mom. Grandpa wants us at the camp grounds!" she said with enthusiasm. Lucina sighed and hoped that her father wasn't going to give another false alarm about remaining Risen.

* * *

Once all the Shepards were gathered, you'd be surprised at how sudden this meeting was towards everyone. Kellum had been ignored as usual, so he was unaware that this was taking place until he heard all the commotion. Not to mention Vaike was finally about to win a hand against Stahl, so he was angry. And if that wasn't enough, Gaius and Panne's actions resulted in the former walking out of the barracks without a shirt and the latter having to wrap a blanket around herself. Over the course of their journey, they had all had akward moments, but this one definitally took the cake.

"What is father?" asked Lucina. "More of mother's cooking? I'll be surprised if we can digest it", she said. Normally, everyone kept in check about Sully's cooking. But Lucina was in such a bad mood that she did not care right now, even though she knew her mother would get to her later about the insult.

Chrom shook off what he just heard his daughter from the future say. "No. I brought back a friend", he said before a figure walked out of the trees and gave everyone a shock. Blonde hair with bangs, his old tactican's outfit, his both serious and distant eyes, and a smile on his face. Yes sir, their old friend Robin had returned.

* * *

Yes, I went with the default name and look. Sue me if you feel you must. Once again, if you notice any errors with personalities or spelling, please review and let me know. Until then, I bid you farewell!


	2. Chapter 2

I do not own Fire Emblem in any way, shape, or form. If I did, I'd be rich and not be typing this fanfiction. Note: I've only played Awakening and this is my first Fire Emblem fanfiction. So please, if any characters seem OOC to you, plase review and let me know so I may fix that. Otherwise, please enjoy!

* * *

The return of Robin did not go without celebration. Even Miriel, who had mantained for the first 20 mintues of Robin's return that they were all hallucinating, had to admit that it was real and that a celebration was in order. After hunting animals that EVERYONE would eat(as Fredrick and Lissa refused to touch the bear meat), the celebrations went underway. Chrom even brought out several bottle of special wine that he had been saving for an occassion only HE felt was worth celebrating. However, about halfway through, Panne got sick and she had parely touched the wine and said herself taugels never got sick. So Gaius offered to take Panne ahead to Ylisse and meet the group there. But that didn't bolster the partying nature of the Shepards welcoming their old friend back.

"You've been gone for 6 weeks, Robin", said Chrom. "It's good to have you back."

Robin was glad to BE back, but he wanted to know about one Shepard in particular.

"How is she doing?" he asked. Chrom knew that by _she_, Robin meant Lucina from the future. The Shepard leader never understood why he used to be so livid about his daughter from the future marrying his best friend. But as long as Robin didn't hurt or try anything funny with Lucina, Chrom would be fine.

"She refuses to come out of her room. Not to mention her personality is changing", said Chrom regretfully.

This piped the young tactican's interest. "How so?" he asked. Chrom only laughed at this.

"She actually told us all the truth about Sully's cooking with Sully in the area", he said. Robin's eyes widened at this.

"By the Gods! I didn't think anyone would ever do THAT!" This caused Chrom to laugh and Robin couldn't help but join in.

However, their laughter was interrupted by an obviously drunken Vaike walking up to them. "Hey Rom and Chrobin. Why aren't celebrating you? The Vaike lighten up thinks should you", he slurred before passing out in the dirt right in front of them.

"And that is why I only drink on occassion", said Robin. Chrom couldn't help but nod in agreement.

* * *

Once the party had ended and almost everyone had passed out from either being drunk or simply fatigue, Robin began to walk around the barracks. So close to Ylisse, but they still had about 10 miles of walking to do. Still, Robin chuckled as he remembered the old times. How Fredrick's wife Sumia patched up a pegusis to become a fighter, how Tharja stalked him so openly once joining(and still did for the majority of the party), and how Lucina was about to kill him when she chose not end her husband. How Robin loved her and how it pained him to sacrifice himself against Grima, fulling knowing there was a chance he would never see her again.

"Robin", said a familiar voice from behind him. Robin turned to see Lucina with a sad look on her face.

"Lucina!" said Robin happily. He hugged her, but she didn't bother responding. Just seeing her husband again was good for her. Robin then beckoned for her to enter his room, which Lucina complied.

There was a long and akward silence that was only broken when Lucina bid Robin closer to her. But once there was an arms length of space between them, Lucina slapped Robin as hard as she could. "Ow! What was that for?!" asked the bewildered blonde.

Lucina's eye's began to water at Robin's reaction. "You JERK! You sacrifice yourself knowing that you'll die without a thought of how the rest of us will feel, then you crawl back here after weeks and think everything's okay?!" Lucina then buried her head in Robin's pillow and began to cry.

Robin sighed and put a hand on his wife's shoulder. "I know I can never make up for that, but at least forgive me for THIS night?" he asked. Lucina then looked up at Robin in wonder.

"Why?" she asked. Robin genuinely knew that she would never forgive him, so why bother asking even for one night. If only she was prepared for the smirk that appeared on her husband's face.

"Because we have to make Morgan", said Robin, refering to the daughter he and Lucina had in an alternate future. Lucina blushed a bright shade of scarlet, actually nodded. Robin then lay in bed next to his wife and threw the bed covers over both of them.

* * *

There you have it, folks! Again, if you notice anyone being OOC or any spelling errors, please review and let me know (review even if you don't notice any errors or OOC characters). And don't worry, my friends. The plot will thicken either next chapter of chapter after. Until then, see ya!


	3. Chapter 3

I do not own Fire Emblem in any way, shape, or form. If I did, I'd be rich and not be typing this fanfiction. Note: I've only played Awakening and this is my first Fire Emblem fanfiction. So please, if any characters seem OOC to you, plase review and let me know so I may fix that. Otherwise, please enjoy!

* * *

"Miriel, the f**k are you doing?"

The mage had been walking in circles around Robin since they started walking, and she was now disturbing Robin to no end.

"I am attempting to deduce from your appearence if there is any logical reason for your return when we all observed you disappear after you attacked Grima", she said.

Robin only rolled his eyes. He and Miriel were close friends. In fact, he had almost proposed to her until he realized she was just using him to test out this force that kept us all down on Earth. Why anyone would care for something like THAT was beyond Robin, so he let it go.

"Well, could you wait until we get to Ylisse and we have all the time in the world to do that? You're begining to seem like Tharja back there", said the tactican, pointing a thumb over his shoulder at the Plegian dark mage that had stalked him since she joined the Shepards.

Miriel gave one of her rare smiles and chuckled. "You DO bring up an excellent point that I was blind to. Very well."

* * *

Lucina was walking next to her father, staring at her husband that she had made love with last night. She did not look foward to breaking the news to her father, so it could wait until she was actually with child.

"You look troubled, Lucina", said Chrom out of the blue. "Care to enlighten me?"

Lucina just didn't know what to say. So, trying to simplify her thoughts, Lucina spoke to her father. "It's Robin, I'm not used to him being back, and now I am unsure of how I feel for him", she admitted.

Chrom smiled and put a hand on his daughter's head. "So you DO have some of Sully in you. She was the same way when my duties as a royal got in the way of her being with me. Whenever I got a break, she was unsure of whether she still loved me", he explained.

This news surprised Lucina to no end. "W-Wh-What did she do?" she asked, afraid of her father's reaction.

But Chrom actually laughed at this. "She slapped me, said she hated me, and wouldn't talk to me for weeks! Eventually, she understood I wasn't going to be there for her all the time and forgave me. Besides, when the baby you came into our lives, Sully and I got over our other emotions to raise you", he finished.

Lucina was surprised by this, but disregarded it. If she still wanted Robin, she would stay with him. If not, she would leave. At least, that's what she convinced herself of.

* * *

and I

Meanwhile, outside the medical room of Ylisse castle, Gaius was leaning against the wall opposite the room, munching on a candid fig. Gaius only had two weaknesses, and those weaknesses are sugar and Panne. Speaking of Panne, she walked out of the medical room with a smile on her face. This did not go unnoticed by Gaius, as he knew his wife well.

"Crivens, you look happy. Care to enlighten me?" said Gaius with a smirk.

Panne's smile grew ever so slightly as she broke some exciting news to Gaius. That news was three words. "Gaius, I'm pregnant."

* * *

There you have it, folks! Again, if you notice anyone being OOC or any spelling errors, please review and let me know (review even if you don't notice any errors or OOC characters). And don't worry, my friends. The plot will thicken either next chapter of chapter after. Until then, see ya!


	4. Chapter 4

I do not own Fire Emblem in any way, shape, or form. If I did, I'd be rich and not be typing this fanfiction. Note: I've only played Awakening and this is my first Fire Emblem fanfiction. So please, if any characters seem OOC to you, plase review and let me know so I may fix that. Otherwise, please enjoy!

* * *

"Are you absolutely positive?"

The voice belonged to a male figure, his body concealed by the shadows. A lowly messanger was standing before him in fear.

"Y-Yes milord! The one known as Robin is alive and travelling with the Shepards again", said the scared man.

The figure in the shadows smirked. "Thank you." The figure moved so fast, it was as though he never moved at all. But in the next instant, the messanger was dead on the floor.

"Master, what do you propose we do?" asked a female voice.

The figure's smirk grew wider with the question. "Nothing, Aversa. We do not NEED to do anything", it said.

Another male figure appeared with great surprise in his eyes. "But master, if my son is truely ba-!" he began, but the first figure growled to silence the second.

"I would ask that you do not question my authority again, Validar", he said softly. "I say we do not need to do anything, for a special reason. With Robin's return, Grima returns as well."

The man known as Validar seemed delighted at this. "I shall send for him immediently, master!" he said, before being stopped again.

"No. I have a more effective tactic. With the Exalted Falchion in Chrom's hands and Robin now fully aware of Grima's power, Grima shall be a last resort. I have a new spy that shall do the job for us. Someone you know..."

Validar's eyes widened. "It... It can't be!"

* * *

Although a plot was unfolding right beneath the noses of the Shepards, it wouldn't have been the first time. The group had been in Ylisse for almost the whole day now, and the royal feast had just been finished. The Shepards were now meeting up when Donnel spoke up with a frown.

"Guys... It's time I skedaddle from being a Shepard", he said with regret. This shocked everyone, but Nowi began to cry.

"No... Donny, Don't go!" she said. Donnel smiled at the young manateke. He had made the right choice for a wife.

"Nowi, I 'preciate you carin', but it's time I get back home to ma. She'll be needin' help on the farm", he said. One had to admit this much, Donnel sure liked his family. But Nowi was not willing to let her husband go that easy. "Then I'm going with you! I still have a few several thousand years of my life, and I wanna spend what I hope my best ones are with you!" she said.

Donnel looked to Chrom, who nodded. "Aw shucks. Okay Nowi. Let's saddle up!" he said. Everyone gave sad good byes, but they would never forget their true friends.

* * *

A young woman was injured. She knew she would die if she didn't make it to Ylisstol. But she had to keep going. She had to find her son.

* * *

See? I TOLD you the plot would develop! Peace out!


	5. Chapter 5

I do not own Fire Emblem: Awakening in any way, shape, or form. If I did, I would be rich and this would be post game content. Please enjoy.

* * *

_He stood there, unmoving, surrounded by a ring of fire. What he had done was inexcusable, but he no longer had any freewill of his own. Even so, he was a menace that had to be eliminated._

_"You're gonna PAY, you bastard!" said his former ally._

_He let his ally rush at him, weapon in hand. No longer in control of his own body, he shot a Thoron at his former ally. The former ally in question, a look of berayal on his face, fell to the ground like a puppet whose strings had been cut._

_"Very good. You have served your purpose well. Now... I no longer need you", said a figure obscured in shadow. _

_This figure pulled out a sword and cut him across his chest. The figure disappeared and he to fell to join hisformer ally in the next life._

* * *

Robin awoke with a start at what he had just seen. It took him a few moments to realize where he actually was, but was relieved when he figured it out.

The tactican was shirtless in bed. He was also next to his clothless wife, Lucina, who remained sleeping peacfully. And it was still late at night, the night before Chrom was due to be declared the Exhalt of Ylisse.

_"What was that?" _he thought with sweat dripping down his face. All he saw was three figures, two wielding swords and one using magic. But who they were exactly remained unclear. But all Robin DID know was that the dream was more then likely a sign of things to come. But he couldn't tell Lucina. Not to mention Morgan. They were too close to be trusted. But perhaps if he told Chrom after his was delcared Exhalt, things would be better.

* * *

Gaius was outside the walls of the house belonging to Virion. "Panne, everything clear?" he asked.

His wife nodded with a smile. "I still cannot believe I'm a thief now" she said.

Gaius only smiled right back at his wife. "Trust me, being a thief is sweeter then you'd think", he commented. The red head then jumped through a window, ready to steal some loot.

* * *

She still swayed as she walked, but she had to keep going. If she didn't reach Ylisstol soon, she would surely perish. But she had one cause to keep her going. She had to find her son.

* * *

What was the dream Robin had? How will Chrom react to it? Will Virion stop Panne and Gaius from stealing his cash? And who is this woman's son? Review what you think and I MIGHT take your ideas into consideration and include them is this story, so go nuts! Until then, see ya around!


	6. Chapter 6

I do not own Fire Emblem: Awakening. That's all you need to know.

* * *

"Sumia, are quite sure that you want to do that? You were a big help against Grima. The Shepherds could still use your skills", said Fredrick, despite being very tired.

Sumia nodded to her husband with great certainty. "Yes Fredrick. You may be right about me being a big help, but my pegasus is injured and the wound goes deep. I'm hoping some fresh air will be better for her. Besides, the house and pasture I buy could be for both of us when you're not on duty", she pointed out.

Fredrick was about to retort that when Chrom became Exhalt, he would, in turn, become the new captain of the Shepherds and never have time to be home, but knew how Sumia liked to blackmail people to get what she wants.

"If you don't let me do this, I'll tell everyone that the night before you proposed, you were bested by a horse!" she said with a slightly evil smirk playing on her lips. But secretly, Sumia would LOVE to tell everyone how the night before Fredrick proposed to her, he was having trouble recapturing a horse that escaped from the stable. (the A-rank Sumia/Fredrick convo) But since she wasn't totally evil, she was giving him a choice.

Fredrick sighed and looked Sumia in the face. "Very well. I will allow it under ONE condition. That you use the ranch to help raise peagusi for the next generation of peagusis knight", he said.

Sumia thought about it for a few seconds, then responed. "Alright, but I have a condition of my own", she said.

Fredrick sighed in defeat at this. "And what would that condition be?" he asked. Sumia whispered something to Fredrick that made a smile come to his lips. "Well, it has been a while. And considering you are pregnant, please pardon the slang, that would make it so much "hotter", he concluded.

Sumia only giggled and led her husband to their room.

* * *

_"Stop it... STOP IT NOW! STOP IT NOW, PLEASE! Please... STOP IT FATHER!"_

Morgan awoke with such a jolt, she was lucky she didn't fall out of bed. But she wasn't worried about that right now. She was more worried about whether or not this dream was a sign of things to come or not.

"Father... why would you do something like that?" she asked herself.

In the dream, she was in a flaming city. Her mother was there, but so was her father. But something was off. Her father's eyes seemed souless, as though all the life had been sucked out of him. Not to mention her mother looked terrified to even be as close as she was to her father. Such fear was appropriate as in the dream, her father was killing innocent villagers before striking down his own wife.

"But that's not even the weird part..." she muttered. The weird part was to Morgan, it all felt as though it had happened before. "Perhaps it was nothing but a bad dream", she convinced herself, before falling back into dreamless sleep.

* * *

"Are you certain she is up to the task?" asked Aversa. She had been quite unsure of her master's choice on who to kill Robin and Chrom was.

"This sounds like insubortination, Aversa. I already explained my reasoning to you. I feel no need to explain again", said the figure from the shadows.

Validar laughed evilly at this. "I always wondered how she survived. Perhaps she is not the same as when she left the Grimleal after all", he said gleefully.

The figured chuckled at this. "For once, Validar, we are in agreement. She was pathetic then, but perhaps she has not outlived her usefulness afterall", he said.

A man in a tactican's outfit with blonde hair only frowned. "But my own power far surpasses hers!" he said. "Why waste time with an inside job when I could destroy them all before they even know I still exist?!" he asked.

The figure laughed a great laugh. It sounded chilly and sent shivers down Aversa and Validar's spines. "I admire your bloodlust, Grima. It is one I had long ago", he admited.

Grima now seemed very mad. "You've gone senile, you old fool!" he shouted.

The figure only laughed again. "Senile... yes. Perhaps you may be right. But Grima, you are still young. This task requires planning, not recklessness", he said. The figure then impaled his sword into the ground. It resembled Chrom's Exhalted Falchion, but instead of the bluish green light just above the hilt, it was dark purple. Very much like the aura of the Fell Dragon. "Soon, they shall know the wrath of the original Fell Dragon!"

* * *

She had been in the city for 5 hours now. But it being night and her not being known, she wouldn't make it into the castle until tommorow and until she revealed her relation. To her son, the great tactican of Ylisse. "Robin... mother will be there soon", she muttered. But for now, she slept.

* * *

Well everyone, your speculations have finally been confirmed! This woman is in fact Robin's mother. Though I was hoping for a bit more creativity. Perhaps this will help you with this one. In the credits, if Morgan is not married, it says she never got her memories back. I am going by what it said happened to everyone in the credits, so what do YOU think Morgan's dream was about? How did you like the Fredrick/Sumia? And what do you think think the figure meant by "original" Fell Dragon? I hope for some creative theories in the reviews and I may even include YOUR ideas if I like them enough.


	7. Chapter 7

I do not own Fire Emblem: Awakening. That's all you need to know. Oh, that and that this chapter will contain exceeding amounts of fluff.

* * *

"Alright Tharja, you may cast whatever hex on the building you choose", said Libra to his wife as he climbed down a ladder carrying various carpenting tools. He watched as Tharja enveloped the building in a purple glow that quickly faded.

"So that those with thoughts of theft or murder cannot enter the building without feeling the painful sensation of their skin peeling off when in actuallity, nothing is really happening", said Tharja in a gleeful way.

Libra only sighed at his wife. "If my brothers could see me now, how would they react to seeing me married to a dark mage that takes glee in such violence?" he asked outloud.

Tharja merely giggled and planted a kiss on her husband's lips. "Perhaps the same way Chrom did when he learned you weren't a woman", she teased.

Libra couldn't help but chuckle. "He's not the first. When I joined the ranks of preisthood, several of my new brothers proposed to me almost instantly before I explained to them that I only appeared feminine", he said with a light smile.

Once again, Tharja giggled in response. "Libra, maybe you haven't noticed, but the only time anyone can actually tell if you are truely a man is if they have a night of fun like we did the other night", she said.

Libra blushed slightly, but laughed none the less. "Yes well, we'll have to get a room at the inn should we wish to do that again", he reminded her. They _had_ built an orphanage afterall, and it wouldn't do to confuse the kids with those noises.

Tharja simply frowned at that. "You sure love taking away my fun, don't you? I still can't find my favorite hex tool because of you!" she half yelled.

Libra only smiled in response. "Let us go inside and make a sign saying we're hiring. Take good care of the kids that we must care for, and MAYBE I'll give you back your favorite toy", he said.

Tharja smirked at this. "You're my favorite toy and you know it", she said as they walked inside the new home they built together.

* * *

Chrom was sitting on the throne his sister once occupied with a frown on his face. Sure, he was thrilled to finally be were his sister once was, but so much was changing around him since the fall of Grima. Fredrick was now captain of the Shepherds, Long'qu had left to be Khan Basilio' right hand man again, his sister was leaving with Long'qu simply because she loved him.

"You look like you just ate the best thing I could cook, and we all know that even THAT's not very good", said a voice. Chrom turned to see his wife standing next to him.

"Oh, hey Sully. Just deep in thought", he admitted. Sully sat down on her husband's lap to try and learn more.

"Not very good thoughts, by the looks of things", she said. "Care to enlighten me?"

Chrom only sighed as he began to explain. "It's just... everything is happening around me so fast! People leaving the Shepherds left and right, me suddenly being where Emmeryn sat only two years ago, and still coming to terms with being a father to two girls that are the same person!" he said without even pausing for a breath.

Sully's eyes widened, but then she frowned. "How do you think Emm felt when _she_ took the throne?" she asked. Chrom's eyes widened at this thought, but Sully didn't stop her husband's thinking there.

"She had to deal with Plegia wanting all Ylisseans dead, her being a 9 year old ruler, and her own country thinking she would be just like her father!" she shouted. But Chrom finally found his voice.

"But Sully, she was a child and taking the throne right after ending a war! I'm an adult taking the throne after defeating the Fell Dragon! It's different!" he shouted angrily. Sully only huffed at this.

"You're acting like a child, I'm sure you'll have some very angry Grimleal breathing down your neck very soon, and you aren't the only one who's losing friends!" she shouted in responsed.

But here, Chrom seemed confused. "I don't understand that last one", he admitted. For that one, Sully slapped him as hard as she could.

"GODS, you are dense! Everytime someone leaves your army, the ones leaving and the ones staying lose friends too! Remember this morning when Sumia resigned from the Shepherds? Cordelia was so heart broken not even Vaike could cheer her up and they're husband and wife for cryin' out loud!" she shouted.

Chrom's eyes widened in realization at his wife's words. "Sully, I.." he began, but Sully cut him off.

"Don't say anything, Chrom. I'm the one who should be sorry for slapping and shouting. Besides, I shouldn't blame you. I'm a royal now, too. I need to remember that", she said.

Chrom didn't respond, but instead pulled Sully into a searing kiss that was instantly returned. The two had barely had any time together since the wars against Walhart and Validar. The last true moment of romance they had was the night Lucina was born and they became parents. Both of them just needed to relax and adjust to their new lives, and they would do it together.

* * *

Robin lie in his bed alone. He should be celebrating with the remaining Shepherds, but like Chrom, Ylisse's grandmaster tactican was trying to adjust to being back in existance.

"Father? It's Morgan! May I come in?" He heard from the otherside of the door.

Robin sighed. He did not need any headaches right now, but he couldn't turn his daughter away. "Yes Morgan. You may do as you wish", he said.

Morgan swung the door open and walked inside with a nervous look on her face. "Father, is something wrong between you and mother?" she asked reluctantly.

Robin only chuckled at this. "Wrong isn't the first word I would chose, Morgan. Try downhill to the bottom of a pit created by Grima's Expiration", he said, trying to be humorous.

Morgan went pale at this. "But Father! What's causing you two to become so distant from each other?!" she demanded, before another female voice rang out.

"Because not even Robin can comprehend that earning my forgiveness isn't that easy", said Lucina as she walked in.

Morgan rolled her eyes at this. "Mother, are you still mad at Father for killing Grima and leaving us for two weeks?" she asked. "Because if you ask me, you need to learn to let go."

Robin got up at this and spoke to Morgan in a harsh tone. "And you need to respect your mother, young lady. She has every right to be mad at me, but I am fighting to earn her forgiveness", he said.

Lucina smirked at this. "A battle that will be tough even for the greatest tactican in the world to win", she said.

Morgan chuckled a bit and stood beside her mother. "Well, that is true. And Father DID leave ME heart broken too...", she saidf to her mother's satisfaction.

Robin smirked at the pair with a mischevous look in his eye. "Well, here's my third favorite card to play against you two!" he said before tackling his wife and daughter to the bed and began tickling them.

"ALRIGHT! TRUCE, TRUCE!" shouted Lucina as she rang out with laughter.

"WE GIVE, WE GIVE!" yelled Morgan, laughing almost as loud as her mother.

Robin stopped with a wider smirk then before. "Being ticklish must be a genetic thing with you two", he said. "But regardless, I won't quit until you forgive me, Lucina."

After catching her breath, face still red from the unexpected tickle attack, Lucina smiled. "And although it doesn't seem like it, I shall be waiting and hoping for the day you earn my love again", she said.

But Robin wasn't done yet. "Dont' forget, we still have a daughter to make", he reminded her.

Morgan knew what was about to happen, so she ran out, Lucina shutting and locking the door after she left. "Honestly Mother and Father, make up your minds!" she said in a irritated voice.

* * *

Very fluffy, I know. But the main pairings in this chapter are 3 of my top 5 favorites, the other two being Gaius/Panne and Morgan/Yarne. I know these chapters are short, but I don't like writing chapters much longer than 1,000. This is likely to be the longest chapter in the whole things. Until next time, peace!


	8. Chapter 8

I do not own Fire Emblem: Awakening. That's all you need to know. Oh, and that this chapter will not be happy unless you are heartless bitch.

* * *

Under the cover of night, he slung a bag over his shoulder. He could not believe how their methods would eventually involve his death. He wasn't about to play stooge to them. Not even if it meant his enemies inevitable defeat. They would pay for such a plan as what they had constructed. They would pay for betraying him and not bringing him into greatness like he had always thought they would.

* * *

_Flashback_

_He stood in the shadows with a devious smirk on his face and his Dark Falchion in his hand. "Very impressive Validar. I did not think such a plan was possible of you", he spoke with glee._

_Validar simply began stroking his chin thoughtfully. "I will admit master, with Aversa's desertion, it was very difficult to concoct. But it is brilliant, nonetheless!" He declared with pride._

_Grima, on the other hand, has not impressed in the slightest. "Bringing Robin's little girl into the equation is hardly fitting. She is not under your control the way Robin can be, Validar. Your plan is flawed", he said with a blank expression._

_Validar gave a hearty laugh as a response. "Hahahaha! That's part of phase two. It begins with your death! You see...", he began, but Grima cut him off fairly quick and he looked as though Validar had just slapped him across the face._

_"What do you mean "with my death"? I've absolutely _NO _intention of dying!" shouted the young Fell Dragon as his mouth slightly morphed into a reptilian snout, as though he was ready to rip the world apart with his strength. "Master Medeus! Surely you will not follow through with this plan of Validar's!"_

_Medeus merely gave a mildly amused chuckle and stared at Dark Falchion absent mindedly. "You are of Fell Blood and are my descendant, Grima. Just as the case had always been with me, as long as there are people with evil in their hearts, you will be resurrected", he said in a rather calm tone._

_Grima did not seem to believe that for a single second. "It's just like Frederick said when I first met him in my time. Talk about a load of Pegasus crap!" he shouted with anger in his eye._

_Validar growled in response. "What are you saying, Grima? With your death, the powers you and Robin possess will be transferred to Morgan and she will become the new Fell Dragon! She will be your reincarnation, giving me control over her the same way I have control over Robin! And then, as master Medeus has just stated, you will return anyway, leaving three Fell Dragons to destroy this world!" he countered._

_Grima has lost it at that point. Without any sign of warning, he punched Validar in the stomach, sending the man crumbling to the floor in pain. "You need to open your eyes! I learned tactics from Mother in this time the same way Robin did in this one, as opposed to you! She said that everyone has a choice. Just look at Aversa! Me and Master Medeus not withstanding, if she can turn away from evil, anyone can!" he shouted, no longer letting his emotions be caged._

_With a great flash of purple and a loud scream, Medeus now stood out of his chair and on the other side of the room. Grima has impaled in the shoulder by Medeus' Dark Falchion and trapped against a wall. The Dark Dragon did not look so happy or calm anymore. _

_"Let me tell you something, Grima", he said as he moved his face closer to Grima's. "I've been citing your little outbursts and times of insubordination as youthful arrogance. But these outbursts are becoming too common for my taste. One more outburst, just one, and you'll be executed for betrayal", he said as he twisted Dark Falchion while it was in Grima's shoulder, causing the younger Fell Dragon to cry out in painful agony._

_This was quite literally the greatest amount of pain that Grima had ever gone through in his life. Even when he saved Chrom from the Validar of his time and when Robin blasted him with the innermost power that either of them could have tapped into, both of those times paled in comparison to the sheer darkness of the Dark Falchion. If, or when, Robin and Chrom went up against Medeus like Marth had done over a thousand years ago, they were in for a hell of a time._

_Once the pain finally ended, Medeus pulled out the sword and walked away, though barking a final order over his shoulder. "I am retiring to my chambers. Validar, summon a healer to care for Grima", was the command._

* * *

Grima glanced at where the healer had mended him. The arm was as good as new, but the Dark Falchion had left a purple scar that was certainly not going to disappear for a while.

"So long, old man. I'm not being a part of any plan that involves me losing my life", he said.

With that, Grima began his long walk to the last place he thought he would run to.

* * *

"What's ironic, Father?" Morgan and Lucina were walking around the castle when Robin and Miriel turned the corner and Robin said something was ironic.

Miriel sighed at the interruption, but Robin answered Morgan's question. "How Plegia is still trying to elect a new king, when due to Validar's death, I should be headed there right now to take the crown."

Morgan gave a chuckle. "Well, it WOULD be a good way to prevent another war", she joked.

Robin hardly suppressed a smirk and Miriel showed obvious amusement, but Lucina frowned. "How could you even joke about that?"

Miriel answered the question before Robin and Morgan could blink. "Your obvious fear of a betrayal from Robin is not required. The war has been over for several months as of this point. There is no reason to not laugh about how our actions have affected the world and what we COULD do, but choose not to."

Lucina's look became grave. "Power can turn even the purest of beings wicked. What would you do if the life of Ricken or Laurent came into play?"

For the first time, Miriel showed fear. Lucina was right. What would she do if her husband or her newly born son came into the balance of things.

But Lucina wasn't done yet. She turned to look at Robin next. "We need to talk." She looked to Morgan, then back to Robin.

Robin only growled. "Lucina, we've gone over this. We agreed that Morgan can perform the Falchion test when she wants to." Robin thought this reminder would get Lucina off his back.

He was wrong. "And before you showed up, I had asked Morgan about it. She refused to take the test and said she needed to study tactics more then learn to wield Falchion." At this point, Lucina was glaring at Robin.

Robin's eyes widened. "Are you saying I'm a bad influence on our daughter?!"

Lucina got up in Robin's face at this time. "Maybe I am! Is there a problem with that?"

It was Robin's turn to glare. "Yeah, there is! She's just as much my daughter as she is yours! Why should you call ME a bad influence when YOUR trying to keep Morgan from doing what SHE wants!"

Lucina began to raise her voice even higher. "I can fully respect her wanting to be a tactician like you! But as a member of the Ylisse royal family, she has duties as a princess as well!"

Morgan attempted to step in. "Mother, Father, please stop-", she began, but Robin cut her off.

"Stay out of this Morgan!"

Lucina slapped Robin as hard as she could. "How DARE you yell at your own daughter?!" With that, Lucina turned away, leave just one thing left for her to say. "You know what, maybe it would have been better if you never came back at all!"

Robin's eyes widened at this. As he watched Lucina leave, he didn't even register Morgan running to her room crying or Miriel being wide eyed saying that what just happened wasn't logical. he just stood there, before falling to his knees in despair.

* * *

Panne was crying. She had only cried once in her life, and that was when humans took away her race. Why was she crying, you might ask? She had lost another loved one. Yet Gaius was still alive. This loved one... was one of her children.

"To think this day became so sour so quickly", said Gaius. Though he was not openly crying like Panne, he was definitely saddened by the passing of one of his and Panne's newly born twins.

Panne sniffled and nodded. "The Taguel race's future has fallen by one."

Gaius sighed and handed the baby Taguel boy to Panne. "At least this one managed to survive, the little tyke."

Panne forced a sad smile. "Yarne..."

And for the rest of that night, the small family of three just huddled together in the cave formed by tree roots, hoping that unlike his sister, newly born Yarne would survive.

* * *

And there you have it. Sorry for making it so sad. Not to mention that the Medeus and Grima scene was the darkest thing I've ever typed. I'll see ya later.


End file.
